


Only the Lonely

by big_twinkie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, you might cry. i'm warning you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_twinkie/pseuds/big_twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hopper has had the same problem her entire life. She was bad at making friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Lonely

Molly Hopper has had the same problem her entire life. She was bad at making friends. She writes comments on her blog because no one else will. Well, almost no one.

 

Molly has three friends whom she’s known since Uni, but they don’t keep in touch. She’s always the one who makes the effort, always the one who has to initiate things. They don't call or email. And then she hears they have gotten together in the meantime. She chats with people at the hospital. She tries to be nice and polite, invites coworkers out for drinks, but they never call or ask her to get together. Is it any wonder she clung to Sherlock Holmes the way she had? He was a chance at usefulness, of a social circle. For someone who thinks he is alone, Sherlock has so many loyal friends.

 

Sherlock is gone though. He’s left the party too soon, and the other guests are now painfully uncomfortable. Greg Lestrade looks sad and comes by to chat. John Watson thinks she’s heartbroken and tries to be so very nice to her. She avoids John completely. Mrs. Hudson is alone at Baker Street without her mad, noisy, impossible tenants. The silence must be deafening.

 

Molly has the dead. People think morgues are scary, but they aren’t really. There’s no reason to fear the dead. They are, in fact, very good listeners and don’t judge anyone. No, it’s the living you need to worry about. The morgue at Bart’s has no windows, so when the power goes out at the Pathology Building, Molly is alone in dark. That she had a cadaver out and was holding its arm wasn’t what bothered her. She gingerly places the arm back on the slab. She waits—and waits; she waits several minutes alone in total darkness. A creeping sensation travels up her back. The next shift won’t start for another four hours. No one will come looking for her.

 

“Okay then,” she says.

 

She’s worked here for five years. She can carefully navigate her way out. She closes her eyes, which is silly if you think about it, and places a hand out in front of her as she slowly walks towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be in a larger story, but I'm woefully out of practice and still getting back into the groove of writing. Still, I really liked how this turned out.


End file.
